This invention relates generally to center beam rail road cars and to lading securement apparatus for those rail road cars.
Center beam rail road cars, in cross-section, generally have a body having a flat car deck and a center beam web structure running along the longitudinal center-line of, and standing upright from, the deck. The center beam structure is carried on a pair of rail car trucks. The rack, or center beam structure, has a pair of bulkheads at either longitudinal end. The bulkheads extend transversely relative to the rolling direction of the car. The lading supporting structure of the body includes laterally extending deck sheets or bunks mounted above, and spanning the space between, the trucks.
The center beam web structure is typically in the nature of an open frame truss for carrying vertical shear and bending loads. It stands upright from the deck and runs along the longitudinal centerline of the car between the end bulkheads. This kind of webwork structure can be constructed from an array of parallel uprights and appropriate diagonal bracing. Typically, a center sill extends the length of the car, and the posts extend upwardly from the center sill. Most often, a top truss assembly is mounted on top of the vertical web and extends laterally to either side of the centerline of the car. The top truss is part of an upper beam assembly, (that is, the upper or top flange end of the center beam) and is usually manufactured as a wide flange, or wide flange-simulating truss, both to co-operate with the center sill to resist vertical bending, and also to resist transverse bending due to lateral horizontal loading of the car while travelling on a curve. The center beam thus formed is conceptually a deep girder beam whose bottom flange is the center sill, and whose top flange is the top truss (or analogous structure) of the car.
Center beam cars are commonly used to transport packaged bundles of lumber, although other loads such as pipe, steel, engineered wood products, or other goods can also be carried. The space above the decking and below the lateral wings of the top truss on each side of the vertical web of the center beam forms left and right bunks upon which bundles of wood can be loaded. The base of the bunk often includes risers that are mounted to slant inward, and the vertical web of the center beam is generally tapered from bottom to top, such that when the bundles are stacked, the overall stack leans inward toward the longitudinal centerline of the car.
Lading is most typically secured in place using straps or cables. Generally, the straps extend from a winch device mounted at deck level, upward outside the bundles, to a top fitting. The top fitting can be located at one of several intermediate heights for partially loaded cars. Most typically, the cars are fully loaded and the strap terminates at a fitting mounted to the outboard wing of the upper beam assembly. Inasmuch as the upper beam assembly is narrower than the bundles, when the strap is drawn taut by tightening the winch, it binds on the upper outer comer of the topmost bundle and exerts a force inwardly and downwardly, tending thereby to hold the stack in place tight against the center beam web.
Each bundle typically contains a number of pieces of lumber, commonly the nominal 2xe2x80x3xc3x974xe2x80x3, 2xe2x80x3xc3x976xe2x80x3, 2xe2x80x3xc3x978xe2x80x3 or other standard size. The lengths of the bundles vary, typically ranging from 8xe2x80x2 to 24xe2x80x2, in 2xe2x80x2 increments. The most common bundle size is nominally 32 inches deep by 49 inches wide, although 24 inch deep bundles are also used, and 16 inch deep bundles can be used, although these latter are generally less common. A 32 inch nominal bundle may contain stacks of 21 boards, each 1xc2xd inch thick, making 31xc2xd inches, an may include a further 1xc2xd inches of dunnage for a total of 33 inches. The bundles are loaded such that the longitudinal axes of the boards are parallel to the longitudinal, or rolling, axis of the car generally. The bundles are often wrapped in a plastic sheeting to provide some protection from rain and snow, and also to discourage embedment of abrasive materials such as sand, in the boards. The bundles are stacked on the car bunks with the dunnage located between the bundles such that a fork-lift can be used for loading and unloading. For bundles of kiln dried softwood lumber the loading density is typically taken as being in the range of 1600 to 2000 Lbs. per 1000 board-feet.
Existing center beam cars tend to have been made to fall within the car design envelope, or outline, of the American Association of Railroads standard AAR Plate C, and tend to have a flat main deck that runs at the level of the top of the main bolsters at either end of the car. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,951,575, of Dominguez et al., issued Aug. 28, 1990, a center beam car is shown that falls within the design envelope of plate C, and also has a depressed center deck between the car trucks.
In center beam cars having a top truss with cantilevered truss wings extending transversely outboard from the top chord, the typical method of securing the lading, namely the bundles of lumber, in place is to fasten an array of cables, or webs, to the outboard wings of the top truss, to run the cable or web outboard about the lading, and then to anchor each cable, or web at deck level using a winch device. The winches and cables (or webs) are usually spaced along the car on pitches corresponding to the longitudinal pitch between the various upright posts of the center beam, typically on about 4 ft centers. If the car is not fully laden, the cables, or webs, can typically be hooked to attachment fittings at lower heights on the center beam posts.
In some types of center beam cars, and in some types of bulkhead flat cars that do not have center beams, or center partitions, the cables or webs have one end anchored on one side of the deck, and the web or cable is thrown clear over the lading to the other side of the car, and then a winch on the other side of the car is used to tighten the cable or web in place at the given longitudinal station. In some cases a spacer, or load spreader bracket is placed between the cable and the lading at the outer top comer of the lading where the cable by itself might otherwise dig into the lading when tightened.
The present inventors prefer webs as opposed to cables, such as were formerly more commonly used. The web tend to be made of woven NYLON or polyester, or PVC, and can be obtained, typically in 4 inch wide bands, although other widths are available. Typically the winch device has a spindle with a gear on one end that co-operates with a pawl. The spindle has a central slot through which the web can be wrapped, and then a bar is fed into an eye at the end of the spindle, and the end of the web is spooled up until tight. The pawl discourages the gear from turning in the loosening direction. xc2xe drives are also used to tighten the web. The square for the xc2xe drive can also be in the spindle, near the eye.
It has been suggested that these webs can withstand significant tensile loads, possibly as much as 20,000 lbs. in tension. The webs tend to be portable, and moderately expensive to replace. As such, they are quite attractive to thieves since a web band of this nature can be put to many household, cottage, or other uses not necessarily intended by the rail car manufacturer or operator. The webs are all the more attractive for unintended purposes if they are particularly long, as is the case when the web is of sufficient length to be passed entirely about the load from one side of the car to the other. Aside from their attractiveness to thieves, the webs may also be susceptible to needless damage during loading and unloading of the railroad cars, and when stowed for an empty return passage.
When the cars are being returned empty, the straps are typically tightened directly between the center beam and the winch, and remain exposed to the weather. Also, in remaining exposed, the webs may attract the attention of opportunistic thieves in a way that they might not otherwise do if stored out of sight. It would be advantageous to have an apparatus that permits the webs to be collected in a fashion suitable for storage, such as a reel, and a storage compartment that may keep the reeled up webs out of sight during empty operation of the cars.
A flat deck center beam car, whether having inclined risers and tapered posts or a fully planar horizontal deck with vertically sided posts will typically have a main deck height of approximately 41 inches above top of rail. Yard personnel working adjacent to the car may find this to be a convenient working height, like a tall work bench. It may not be a convenient height to climb without a ladder or footstep. In such a situation it may be advantageous to have a reeling mechanism for spooling the webbing that is located near or at the side sill. As such, a person standing adjacent to the rail car may be able to operate the mechanism without ascending the deck. In this position it would be advantageous to have a reeling mechanism, and a storage mechanism that is located in, or movable to, a position clear of the deck so that it does not obstruct loading or unloading.
By contrast, for a dropped deck center beam car having a depressed central deck portion the medial deck height may be of the order of 20 to 30 inches above top of rail, and may tend to be mounted relatively easily without the need for a ladder. Further, if the end portions are raised to a height of 50 to 60 inches above top of rail, it may be easier first to ascend the medial portion of the deck, then to ascend the end portions of the deck and to work from deck level rather than working from trackside. In such a situation, a reeling mechanism and storage boxes placed in the space between the posts of the center beam may be advantageous.
In an aspect of the invention there is a center beam rail road car having a deck structure upon which lading can be supported. The deck structure is carried by spaced apart rail car trucks. A central beam structure runs along the deck structure and extends upwardly therefrom. The rail car has lading securement apparatus for restraining lading carried upon the deck structure. Lading securement storage apparatus is mounted to the deck structure. The lading securement apparatus includes at least one band of webbing for wrapping about the lading, securing equipment mounted to at least one of (a) the deck structure and (b) the central beam structure, by which to anchor the webbing to at least one of (a) the deck structure and (b) the central beam structure. The lading securement storage apparatus includes a winder mounted to the deck structure, the winder being operable to form the band into a storage configuration; an enclosure mounted to the deck structure, the enclosure having a storage space defined therein for accommodating the band. The deck structure being free of obstruction by the winder and the enclosure when lading is carried by the deck structure.
In an additional feature of that aspect of the invention the securing equipment includes at least one end attachment fitting by which to anchor an end of the band of webbing to at least one of (a) the deck structure and (b) the central beam structure. A tightening member is mounted to one of (a) the deck structure and (b) the central beam structure, the tightening member being operable to anchor another end of the band and to tighten the band about the lading. In another feature, the deck structure includes a pair of first and second spaced apart side sills and the tightening member is a winch mounted to one of the side sills. In a further additional feature, the deck structure includes a pair of first and second spaced apart side sills, and the attachment fitting is a winch mounted to one of the side sills.
In still another feature, the winding mechanism includes a first member having a socket and a removable crank member engageable with the socket. In still another additional feature, the first member is movably connected to the deck structure and is movable between a spooling position proud of the deck structure to an inoperative position shy of the deck structure. In yet another feature, the first member is pivotally attached to the deck structure and is movable between a spooling position proud of the deck structure and an inoperative position in which the deck structure is free of obstruction by the first member. In still another feature, the first member is movable to a retracted position lying within the enclosure.
In yet again another additional feature, in the operative position, the first member is located above the enclosure and the crank member is releasable from the socket once a reel is formed thereon, whereby a reel formed on the crank can fall into the enclosure when the crank is disengaged from the socket. In still another feature, the first member is rigidly fixed to the enclosure, and the enclosure is pivotally mounted to the deck structure. In a further feature, the enclosure has a lid, the deck structure defines a lower lading bunk interface above which lading is carried, and in the inoperative position of the first member, the lid lies one of (a) flush with the interface and (b) shy of the interface.
In a yet further feature, the winder includes a crank and the enclosure has a socket in which to mount the crank for winding the webbing. In a further additional feature, the enclosure is movably mounted to the deck structure. In another feature, the car has lading bunk envelopes defined above the deck structure and to either side of the central beam structure. The winder includes a crank. The enclosure has a pair of opposed walls having apertures formed therein to define a socket for receiving the crank in a position for winding the webbing and the enclosure is pivotally mounted to the deck structure, the enclosure being movable to a stored position clear of the lading bunk envelopes.
In another aspect of the invention there is a rail road car having a deck structure for supporting lading, the deck structure being supported on railcar trucks for rolling motion along railroad tracks. Lading securement apparatus is connected to the deck structure, the lading securement apparatus including at least one web band for wrapping about the lading and at least one tightening mechanism operable to draw the band tight about the lading to restrain the lading relative to the deck structure. A lading securement storage apparatus is mounted to the deck structure, the lading securement storage apparatus including an enclosure mounted to the deck structure, the enclosure having an opening defined therein for admitting the web band to be placed within the enclosure. The enclosure is movable to a first position in which the opening is exposed to permit the web band to be introduced therein. The enclosure being movable to a second position in which the opening is obstructed.
In an additional feature of that aspect of the invention, the enclosure is mounted at a hinge, and is pivotable about the hinge between the first and second positions. In another feature, the storage apparatus includes a winding apparatus mountable therewith, the winding apparatus being operable to coil the web band. In still another feature, the winding apparatus includes a crank. In yet another feature, the crank includes a radial slot through which the web band can be threaded. In still another feature, the enclosure includes a socket, and the lading securement storage apparatus includes a crank mountable within the socket for coiling the web band.
In another aspect of the invention there is a center beam rail road car having a deck structure carried upon spaced apart rail car trucks and a central beam assembly running along the deck structure and standing upwardly thereof. Bunks for carrying lading are defined to either side of the central beam structure above the deck structure. The central beam structure having an array of posts standing upwardly of the deck structure. There are lading securement apparatus for securing lading in the bunks, the lading securement apparatus including web bands for wrapping about the lading. There is at least one storage enclosure mounted between a pair of the posts. At least one winder mechanism is mounted between a pair of the posts for reeling the bands. A storage enclosure for accommodating wound web bands is mounted between a pair of the posts.
In an additional feature of that aspect of the invention, the winder includes a crank having a shaft about which to wind the web bands, the shaft having an axis oriented longitudinally relative to the rail road car. In another additional feature, the storage enclosure has a movable lid controlling access thereto, and the movable lid has a fitting by which the lid can be secured in place with a lock.
These and other aspects and features of the invention may be better understood with the aid of the accompanying illustrative drawings.